


The Bloody Proposal

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, in the moment, intruder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Y/N had planned to go home early for the night, intruders ended that plan, things only get crazier from there.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Reader
Kudos: 21





	The Bloody Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

Heading out of Fury’s office, you went straight to your office and started getting everything you would need, planning on calling it an early night for once, not even hearing the door open and jumping when you felt arms wrap around you from behind, smiling some when you smelled her perfume, cinnamon and gunpowder, turning to look at your girlfriend of nine years, you guys had met when you were still in college “Hey” you said, giving her a small smile as you kissed her head after she rested her chin on your shoulder.

“Hi” she muttered, burying her face in your shoulder as she gave you a squeeze “You getting ready to go home?” She asked, peeking up and looking at you “I am, been here all day… I think they can handle it without me for one night” you chuckled, zipping up your backpack before unwillingly pulling away from her so you could throw it over your shoulder “Are you-“ getting cut off by the alarms going off “Guess not” you sighed, setting your bag down and heading out of the office with Maria right on your heels.

When you guys got to the conference room, Fury was already there with the security cameras already up “What’s going on?” Maria asked, taking her place next to Fury while you stuck by the door “Intruders… We think it’s Hydra” Fury said, scanning the screens until they all shut down “They’ve hacked the security cameras” your security technician said, typing away at his computer to try to regain control of them “I’ll go see what I can do” you said, you being head of the security part of everything and you seeing Maria’s disproval as soon as she turned towards you.

“It’s my job… I’ll bring Seth” you negotiated, knowing it may make her feel better if you weren’t alone “Go” Fury said, nodding his head towards the door and you nodded, but before you could head out, Maria walked over to you and took your hand “Y/N, don’t do anything stupid” she said sternly, earning a laugh from you “I won’t” you promised, kissing her cheek quickly since you knew she wasn’t big on PDA and giving her hand a squeeze before you took off with Seth.

After a few moments of no success of finding the intruders, you looked at Seth, the two of you with your backs pressed against the wall and two sets of stairs in front of you “You go upstairs, I’ll go down” you said, looking at him and watching him nod before the two of you split up “Anything?” You asked Seth in the comms, hearing him saying no before you continued down the stairs and stopping when you heard voices.

“We don’t have all day, we need to get the data” one Hydra agent said, keeping an eye on the surroundings while the other worked on the main computer “Calm down, would ya?” The other said, shaking his head as he worked on getting into the system, how they got past your security, you weren’t sure, but you’d worry about that later, right now you had to Hydra agents to take care of and the only way you could was risky, but it had to be done, you’d deal with Maria’s anger later.

xxxxx

Maria watched the screens, hoping that they’d come on, starting to get worried since she hadn’t heard anything from you of Seth in the comms for a hot minute “What’s your guys status?” She finally asked, waiting for a response and her panic going up when neither of you answered “Got it!” the technician exclaimed, her and Fury watching as the screens came back to life, seeing several other of their agents doing their own investigation of what was happening, she scanning every screen until her eyes met the one that you were on, your back was pressed against the wall as you snuck down the stairs, only to stop when you saw the two Hydra agents at the computer “Y/N, don’t you dare” she said, watching as you stared at them before you sprang into action.

She watched as you popped out and shot the one standing watch, watching as the other Hydra agent turned around with their weapon drawn, the two of you exchanging some words before two gunshots rang out, Maria didn’t stick around to see who as she ran out of the room and practically ran the whole way to where you were.

xxxxx

You watched as the second Hydra agent fell to the ground until you heard the other gunshot and felt it pierce through your shoulder, looking to the left and seeing the one you had shot first was still kicking, so you shot him once more, ensuring he was dead that time before you holstered your gun and clutched your fresh gunshot wound “Shit” you muttered through gritted teeth, moving back until you could lean back against a table, pulling your hand away and seeing all the blood on your hand, looking over when you heard rushed footsteps coming down the stairs.

“You idiot” Maria said when she saw you still standing and very much alive “Your idiot” you joked, but you realized quickly that she was not in the mood as she stormed over towards you “I told you to do nothing stupid and what do you do? Something stupid!” She said, sounding infuriated as she went over to you and saw you clutching your arm which was now bloody “Maria, it’s my job-“ you said, not liking that she was lecturing you right now “What? It’s your job to do something reckless and to nearly get yourself killed!” Maria snapped, that being the breaking point for you as well as you glared at her “Oh I’m reckless? Who’s the one that jumped off a building last week? A fucking building, Maria!” you snapped back, glaring at her as the fight between you two got more and more heated.

You watched as Maria paced in front of you, hearing more footsteps coming down the stairs and knowing it was Fury and probably people from medical “Dammit, Y/N! I could’ve lost you! I would’ve never been able to spend the rest of my life with you-“ “Wait-“ you interrupted “Maria, were you going to propose to me?” You asked, glancing over when Fury and one of the doctors stopped at the bottom of the stairs, feeling like you two were the stars of some drama television series, watching as Maria stopped pacing, the entire mood between you two shifting as she turned to look at you “I-“ she said, stopping herself before she reached into her pocket and walked over to you.

“Y/N” she said, stopping in front of you and fiddling with something in her left hand “You are a major pain in my ass, you’re annoying, you’re stubborn-“ “Oh, thanks” you said sarcastically, rolling your eyes before looking at her when she lightly smacked your uninjured arm “Will you shut up and let me finish?” She asked, looking at you and continuing when you gave her a nod “You may be all those things, but you’re mine… You’re my annoying, stubborn pain in the ass and I love you so much, we’ve been through so much and there’s no one else I’d rather spend the rest of my life with” she said, getting down on one knee and looking up at you “Y/N Y/L/N, will you be my wife?” She asked, tears actually slipping down her cheeks which was not common for your girlfriend.

You looked at her and gave her a teary smile “Of course I will, you knucklehead” you said, watching as her smile grew and she carefully slipped the ring onto your finger, careful to not jostle your hand too much as she did before she pulled you into a careful hug and a quick kiss before she pulled back and looked at the doctor “Now, can you please fix up my fiancée?” She asked, hearing you chuckle before the doctor headed over to you guys, getting the bleeding to slow before they helped you upstairs to medbay.

xxxxx

Fury stepped out of the way when you and the doctor went up the stairs before he walked with Maria up the stairs as she followed “I’m proud of you” he said, causing Maria to stop and look at him with a shocked expression “What?” She asked, looking at him and watching as he gave her a smile before patting her shoulder “You did well, she’s a good kid… Take care of each other” he said, watching as Maria gave him a smile “We will, this has been a long time coming” she said, looking at him and Fury nodded “I thought you guys would’ve married years ago, made me lose a bet, you know?” He asked, earning a laugh from Maria before he nodded his head in the direction that you headed “Go check on your girl” he said, watching Maria nod before she started heading your way “Oh, Hill?” Fury called, watching as Maria turned towards him “I better be invited to the wedding” he said, hearing Maria laugh and nod “I’ll do you one better, you’ll be in the wedding” she promised before rushing off to get to you, ready to spend the rest of her life with you.


End file.
